Fubuki Sumiye
Fubuki Sumiye, known as in Japan, is a character appearing the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He succeeded Valt Aoi as the leader of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. But when he left for America, he gave the role of BeyClub leader to Valt's younger brother, Toko Aoi. His Beyblade is Emperor Forneus 0 Yard. He also made an appearance in the final episode of ''Beyblade Burst Evolution''. Appearance Fubuki has blonde hair & red eyes and wears a black shirt which has the red Beyblade symbol on the top right. He wears baggy blue trousers and he wears black, blue sneakers and a light blue pendant around his neck. Personality Fubuki is very calm-minded and takes his training very seriously. His concentration and focus is so good that he cannot hear anyone or anything around him while training. He doesn't like big-mouthed people like Aiger, nor people who talk big about themselves, as he believes that a person can always improve. According to Suoh, he is a "monster" who is obsessed with hard work. Fubuki also does not believe in the concept of a "genius", as he considers true strength to be the result of hard work rather than natural talent. As shown in the Evolution season finale and in flashbacks, Fubuki was much more excitable as a child, contrasting his quieter, more reserved demeanor in the present day. After Fubuki leaves for America to train with Shu Kurenai, he becomes much more cool, calm and strategic, as shown in Episode 23 where he teams up with Aiger in a team battle. Biography Background Fubuki was a young child inspired by Shu and his hard work. He was also the strongest Blader in the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, which is why he was made the captain. ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Achilles vs Forneus! In Fubuki’s first appearance, he was seen in a video from the WBBA. Later, Fubuki was seen training on the top of Beigoma Academy where he first met Shu. He later came down to the training room to battle Aiger and put him in his place. In the first match Aiger talked to Z Achilles and unlocked his powers to beat Fubuki with a Ring-Out Finish. This made Fubuki take Aiger seriously and think of him as worthy of Fubuki’s time. Duel at Sunset! Fubuki continued his battle with Aiger and ended it with a Burst Finish. This battle made Fubuki respect Aiger a bit as a natural Blader. Later an unknown Blader came to ask Fubuki if he wanted to watch Aiger and Ranjiro’s match. Fubuki declined as he thought it would waste precious training time. Land It! Z Breaker! Fubuki was seen walking in the hallway of the school when Aiger asked for a rematch. Fubuki just ignored him and walked away. Later he was seen standing with the Beigoma Academy BeyClub watching the match between Kurt and Valt. He was also seen training when Nika told him that the Wild Bey Gang had stolen Z Achilles. Fubuki battled Ranjiro to take back Achilles and show him that training is important for winning. He defeated Ranjiro with a Burst Finish and told him that he was not worthy of Beyblading. Later Aiger challenged him and the first round ended with Fubuki beating Aiger with a Ring-Out Finish. Turbo Match! Valtryek vs Lúinor! This episode continues the battle between Fubuki and Aiger. Fubuki tries to beat Aiger with Emperor Drift but Aiger sees it coming and bursts Emperor Forneus. Fubuki was ashamed at his loss but trained even harder to grow stronger. He was seen watching Valt and Lui’s match, closely observing to find weaknesses in Wonder Valtryek V4 and Luinor L4 so he could beat them one day and become champion. Winter Knight! Battle Royale! After seeing Lui and Valt’s match, Fubuki was prompted to challenge the two to a battle. Fubuki was told about Suoh’s past by Suoh himself and Fubuki went with him to meet Lui. Fubuki challenged Lui but Aiger and Ranjiro also challenged him so it was turned into a battle royale. Fubuki was first unwilling to train with Aiger and Ranjiro but later he understood the importance of it. Fubuki thought of taking the first strike at Lui but Lui broke through his defenses and burst him. Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup! Fubuki was seen looking at Aiger while he was using his new training machine. Fubuki was also seen doing the launch test to get into the tournament. He got average points to enter. Transformation! Heat Salamander! Fubuki appeared in a flashback when he got his Turbo Bey and beat Suoh. Fubuki was also seen looking at Aiger and Ranjiro while they were fighting and training. Beyblades * Yugen Yegdrion Down Unite: Fubuki's former Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution and Beyblade Burst Turbo before he obtained Emperor Forneus 0 Yard. * Emperor Forneus 0 Yard: Fubuki's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Emperor Guard: Forneus uses its round, 12-bladed metal Energy Layer to block and deflect attacks. * Emperor Drift: Forneus falls on the outer rim of its Yard Performance Tip, using it to drift back around gaining speed and power. This move is similar to Silas Karlisle's Cyclone Loop. * Ultra Emperor Drift: Forneus uses its outer rim to change its trajectory and increase its speed and power. This is similar to Shu Kurenai's Counter Break. * Emperor Crash: Forneus uses the opponent's power to ride upwards on the slope, then uses its outer rim to change course increasing its speed and power, then further increases its power by riding down to deliver a massive amount of damage. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Evolution * [[Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned!]] Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Achilles vs. Forneus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Duel at Sunset!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Land It! Z Breaker!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Turbo Match! Valtryek Vs. Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Winter Knight! Battle Royale!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Transformation! Heat Salamander!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Swirling Inferno!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Achilles vs. Roktavor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle of Betrayal!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Bull's-Eye! Archer Hercules!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Super Rumble! Beyathlon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Explosive Flames! Revive Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Operation: Protect the Bey Stars!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Achilles Vs. Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Valt Vs. Aiger!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - Aiger Goes Wild!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Rebirth! Turbo Valtryek!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Dread Tower! The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Secret of The Fused Bey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Spirit of Flame! Turbo Spryzen!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - The Darkness Within!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown At The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 38|''Episode 38 - Rebirth! Turbo Achilles!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 39|''Episode 39 - Aiger's Rematch! Unbreakable Bond!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 40|''Episode 40 - Master of The Wind! Air Knight!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Hyde vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - Battle Royale! Beyblade Heroes!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - Take Flight! Aerial Showdown!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Spirit of Flame vs. Lord of Destruction!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 48|''Episode 48 - Blading Together! Turbo Awakening!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt!]] Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] (Vision) Relationships Shu Kurenai As a young boy, Fubuki met Shu and, amazed by his skills, asked him to train him so he could become as strong as Shu one day. Though Fubuki lost several battles against him, Shu simply told him to not give up and keep trying. In the present day, Fubuki has taken after Shu, and this is especially reflected in his launching stance in which he pushes his launcher forward just as Shu did in the previous season. He has also taken on some of Shu's mannerisms, shown by the two both having generally calm, quiet and reserved demeanors and valuing hard work and practice. When Fubuki talked to Shu after being eliminated from the Luinor Cup, Shu encouraged him to leave Japan for America. The two have since maintained a stronger mentor/student relationship, with Shu teaching Fubuki how to have fun in Beybattles, as well as explaining the concept of Bey resonance to him. Aiger Akabane Aiger is Fubuki’s main rival in Turbo. Their interaction is similar to that of Shu and Valt from the previous seasons. Fubuki initally does not get along well with Aiger due to his disapproval of the latter's overconfidence and large ego. Over time, however, Fubuki and Aiger came to respect each other. At one point, when Fubuki asked Aiger to join the BeyClub, he declined, stating that the reason he came to Beigoma Academy was because of him so he could get stronger. At some point during the Battleship cruise, Fubuki started to notice a dark change within Aiger, due to having recently learned about resonance from Shu, to which he urged Ranjiro to watch over Aiger to make sure he wouldn't take things too far or hurt himself. Toko Aoi Fubuki is shown to have a close relationship with Valt's younger brother, Toko, as he's been seen giving him pointers on how to improve his Beyblading skills. He even trusted Toko enough to appoint him as the new captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub before leaving for America. Suoh Genji Fubuki and Suoh have been friends since they were little, and are both members of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. Suoh often followed Fubuki everywhere and was usually seen supporting him in his matches, as well as admiring his hard work. However, after he obtained his new Bey, Heat Salamander, Suoh began to view Fubuki in a negative light. This only got worse after he defeated Fubuki in the Luinor Cup, calling him worthless and breaking off their friendship. But even then, Fubuki still considered Suoh his friend, and still supports him. It can be assumed that Suoh has let it go and mended things with Fubuki. Suoh also earlier warned Fubuki about Aiger's growing dark resonance, stating that the latter was going down a dangerous path. Fubuki had witnessed it too, and, after initially trying to claim that Aiger had simply gotten stronger, he knew that the former was true and declared that Aiger would come back, even if he had to bring him back himself. Valt Aoi As Fubuki is close friends with Valt's younger siblings, it can be assumed that he also knows Valt to some extent. Suoh once commented that Fubuki is slightly irked by Valt being a "Beyblading genius", as he dislikes the thought of a genius. He also succeeded Valt as captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub after Valt left Beigoma Academy. Quotes * "I have a favor to ask. Would you please battle me?" -meeting Shu for the first time * "Beat it, you're in your way." * "Knock it off! If you have time to sit around chitchatting, then go run a few laps! -telling the Bey Club to make themselves useful after they mentioned the word 'genius'. * "There's no such thing as a genius." * "Bladers with big mouths really get under my skin. Challenge accepted! I'll shatter that confidence of yours!" -meeting Aiger Akabane for the first time. * "No matter how much I struggle, I can't beat you. Isn't that right? Hate to break it to you, Suoh, but that attitude won't make you any stronger! -to Suoh during their battle on the Battleship Cruise. * "You sure do talk a lot; maybe it's because your afraid of losing to me."- Fubuki roasting Suoh. * "By teaching me this new move, Shu showed me how to win!" -revealing his new move, Emperor Crash for the first time. * "You're the one who's about to get scattered!" * "You know, even the strongest of champions have bad days, right? Aiger's no exception." -talking with Suoh about Aiger's dark resonance * "Shu came all the way out here because he got really worried about you when he saw you were taken down by Hyde." -explaining to Aiger why Shu followed him to Dread Tower * "You've got to accept when you've lost, Aiger!" * "Don't you mean 'traumatic'?" -correcting Ranjiro when he said that Aiger's nightmares were dramatic * "Phi and Hyde are twin brothers, after all. They're bound to have a few things in common." Gallery For a full gallery of images of Fubuki, see Fubuki Sumiye/Gallery. Trivia * The kanji "江" in his surname means "river", which further alludes to Forneus' aquatic nature. * Fubuki owns a blue Level Chip on his bey. * His birthday is December 22. * Fubuki is the fourth Turbo character to debut before his official season, as he first appeared in the season finale of Beyblade Burst Evolution as a young child. ** The first two Turbo characters to debut were Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi, who debuted along with Valt ** Koji Konda, who appeared alongside Hoji Konda and all of their other siblings in Beyblade Burst is the third character to debut before Turbo. * When he was young, Fubuki used a ripcord launcher. References Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Team Leaders Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters